Untitled Jack Sparrow & Davy Jones
by Nazgul666
Summary: Jack Sparrow returns from the Kraken after DMC, and Davy Jones finally gets his debt repaid... needs a title if u can think of one. Plz review as this is my first fanfic! :
1. Chapter 1

_**(Untitled)**__** a short story…**_

Chapter 1

Davy Jones sat at his organ playing it passionately with his amazing tentacle beard. After a while he stopped and stood up a little lopsidedly because of his demented lobster leg, then thumped his way to the door. He breathed in the smell of the sea and walked up to the prow of the ship and looked out to sea. His mind churned at the thought of what Sparrow had done to his heart... His blood boiled at the thought of Jack Sparrow and he turned back to the crew, all of whom were working and he walked in his usual intimidating manner through the pirates glaring at those who passed. Suddenly, the man in the crow's nest shouted, "It's the Pearl!" Jones whipped around and hurried to the banisters. There it was- The Black Pearl...An evil smile crossed his face as he saw the distinctive black sails...

Meanwhile, on the Pearl, Jack had also heard his man in the crow's nest shout "It's the Dutchman!" though with a lot more fear in his voice. Jack went white. He turned slowly to see it... He gulped and beckoned Gibbs. He mouthed soundlessly for a minute before squeaking "... Run!" the crew sped into action with panic and fear. Gibbs went to control them while Jack saw the Dutchman draw closer... The Pearl was against the wind... The Dutchman would soon catch them...  
Jones watched in satisfaction as he saw the Pearl's crew utterly exploding in panic. He liked the sense of authority he had in the sea, every ship terrified by the sight of his ship. They drew up next to the Pearl and Jones stepped forward and barked "Sparrow!" Jack however was still as white as a sheet as he stepped forward valiantly and said, "I'm all ears mate,"  
Jones gave him a look that could have made a dragon cower, and Jack shifted uncomfortably. Then Davy said, "How the hell did you get out of my Kraken??" it was such an absurd question that some of the Pearl's crew giggled. Jones glared at them all then looked expectantly at Jack. Jack looked back, unconcerned then said "Aaah, but why don't you find out from your terrible beastie eh? He'd be back there in the... oo, lets see... middle of nowhere?" Jack's crew stared at him in awe - Jack had returned to them and they had questioned him fiercely but Jack refused to answer...

Davy Jones looked at Jack in utter astonishment - no one had EVER escaped the Kraken before. NO ONE... then he snapped out of it then looked around for a moment before looking back at him slowly and locked his gaze with Jack's and to Jack it seemed he was burning his eyes away. Jack's confidence faltered then died. His grin faded and he backed away a few steps then, not looking away from Jones said to Gibbs through gritted teeth in a whisper "Lets go..." slowly, Gibbs turned back to the crew and he told them to GET MOVING!!!!!!!!! The crew burst into action and the Pearl swerved so it was facing with the wind and sped away. Davy Jones roared in anger and yelled at his crew to chase them. The Pearl had the advantage and the crew were slightly buoyed by this, but Jack was still standing where he was, as though Jones' glare had frozen him. He was still staring into the sea, as white as a ghost, until the pirate in the crow's nest shouted "The Dutchman's gone!" in bewilderment. Jack frowned and looked around. It was indeed gone. Jack looked around feverishly - no Dutchman. But a few moments later, it burst out of the water alongside the Pearl right in front of Jack and he yelped and jumped back. Jones laughed at him and said "You won't get away with this Sparrow!" and then he gestured and the cannons blasted into the side of the Pearl. Jack stumbled and shouted "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!" then, filled with anger, he jumped from his ship onto Jones'. It wasn't a far jump - the Dutchman was literally scraping the side of the Pearl - and Jack drew his sword and plunged at Jones roaring in anger. Both crews stared at Jack with amazement - who in their RIGHT MIND would attack DAVY JONES?! Jack slashed at him but Davy Jones stood there calmly watching Jack rush at him then at the last moment, raised his tentacle beard and Jack's face went SPLAT into it! Jones laughed as Jack yelled and pulled his face out of the slimy tentacles and spat out globs of slime. Jack then looked up and slashed at Jones, cutting part of his beard off - Jack smirked as he saw Jones' face loose its' laughter and turned to shock then a great sadness then absolute hatred. The crew stared at Jack for daring to so much as attack Jones, but to cut his beard...

Jones lunged at Jack and a fight broke out. The deck was hastily cleared of hideous sea-creature people as Jones and Jack fought furiously. Both crews watched avidly, waiting to see their Captain win over the other. In the end, Jack managed to trip Jones up and took advantage to jump onto his own ship and order an immediate retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jones picked himself up slowly with a desire to kill Jack in the most painful and horrible way possible. He watched the Pearl go with an expression that willed it to burst into flame where it floated. He turned back to his abandoned tentacles on the deck and stared at them, then realised that his whole crew were watching him avidly. He looked around with a venomous glare and they all retreated back to work. The first mate dared to approach and asked, "Are we following the Pearl Cap'n?" Jones glanced at him then glared back at the Pearl. "No..." he said after a while. "I have a better plan." then he stormed back to his cabin and ordered them not to disturb him.

He took his beloved tentacles with him... Davy sat in front of his organ, longing to play it. At that thought, his mind jumped immediately to Jack Sparrow. "Damn you Jack!" He muttered to himself. "May the day come soon that you fall and rot in the sea." He then began thinking of horrible fates for Jack. It cheered him up a little, but he still had no idea of what to do about his tentacles. He started thinking of solutions, _"I could just glue them back on, but it would be very difficult to figure out which piece went where."_ He then stood up and started pacing the floor. _"Maybe I could cut the rest of them off? No, no, then I would look strange...well, more strange than usual."_ his hopes dropped even lower. _"I guess the only thing to do is to wait for them to grow back."_ He walked to the corner of his cabin and picked up the chest that formally held his heart.

He turned the key and opened the lid and placed his beloved tentacles in the chest. He shut the lid, locked it, and placed it back on the floor and walked back to his now useless organ. He now wished he had proper digits. Just then, Davy's first mate walked into his cabin. "Did I not just tell you not to disturb me!" roared Davy. "I'm sorry sir, but I was just wondering what your plan of action was." Davy stared at him for a while in silence. But his first Mate broke the silence "I'm sorry sir, I will not disturb you anymore." and he walked through the door and shut it behind him.

The truth was, he didn't even know all the details of his plan. The only parts he knew were that he was going to kidnap Elizabeth, or whatever her name was, so Jack would sail back to get her. But he hadn't thought it out all the way. He didn't know HOW he would kidnap Elizabeth. He started pacing the floor again. _"I could always send a crew member grab her,"_ he thought. _"Ok, I got it. Why didn't I think of that before, it's so obvious? We'll sink the ship into the ocean and sail undetected to the Black Pearl, I'll have someone grab her and jump back down to the ship, and there we go! But how will they know we took her?"_ Davy was confusing himself. _"I guess they'll just know, I mean anyone with any common sense would know that! But then again we are talking about Jack Sparrow..."_ Davy chuckled to himself. _"So there's my plan. We'll put it in to action in a matter of hours. I'd like to see how Jack will try to weasel his way out of this one!"_ he thought. He chuckled in spite of himself. 

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl, Jack was pacing the deck with a worried expression; he doubted that Jones would let them escape so easily... he must have something in store for him. Then he looked up from his ponderings to see the crew working but also giving him looks of awe. Jack gave them a withering look and they continued without looking at him, then he walked back to his cabin to ponder in private.

He took out a bottle of rum and took a swig.

Davy walked out of his cabin and up to Boson, his first mate. "I have now figured out me plan." and he explained. "Great idea Cap'n. Should we start then?" Davy pondered for a few seconds but then responded; "Yes, lets get it over with. DOWN THEN!" and the ship gradually started to sink. "I'm to grab a bottle of rum from the store house, I will trust you to watch for the Pearl." he told Boson. "Aye, aye Cap'n." Davy limped to the door of the storehouse.

He looked on the shelves and spotted a bottle near the bottom. It was barnacled and rusted, yet he popped off the top and started to drink. Just then there was a huge lurch in the ship and the bottle of rum flew out of his hand and smashed to the floor. Davy cursed. He hurried out of the storehouse.

"What be going on! You made me drop my rum!" Davy yelled. "I'm sorry sir," said a shark- headed man, "But it seems we've run into a reef!" Davy looked furious "RAN INTO A REEF! WHO WAS IN THE CROW'S NEST!" a man with a flounder that clung to his face shakily raised his hand. "WHAT WERE YE THINKIN' BOY! THOUGHT YOU MIGHT JUST HAVE A LITTLE BREAK DID YOU?! THOUGHT THE SHIP WOULD BE ALRIGHT DID YOU?!" Davy was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm ssssssorry sir, tttterriblllly sorry! I jjjust didn't see it, I was llllooking the oppppposite way! I should nnnnot have looked away sir!" he was stuttering badly. "You got that right boy! It'll be 7 lashes for that one! Boson, get the whip!" yelled Davy. "NO! Please sir! I am terribly sorry! Anything but lashings!" the Crow's nest man was scared to death. "Very well..." said Davy, "TOSS HIM OVER BOARD!" "No! No! Please!" but it was too late. Three members of the crew came over and grabbed hold of him. One slit his throat, and they flung him over the edge of the ship. "Let that be a lesson for the rest of ye! Now sail!" Davy was furious. He staggered back to the storehouse, found a bottle of rum, and chugged it down.

He then found another bottle and chugged that one. After doing this 5 more times, he felt very dizzy. He ran out of the storehouse and stood still as a statue with a very vacant expression. Boson came up to him. "Are you alright sir?" just then, Davy threw up the rum and fell to the floor, having fainted.

Meanwhile on board the Pearl, Jack had gotten through _**7**_ bottles of rum and was singing loudly inside his cabin. He stood up drunkenly and staggered into the wall and his hat fell over his eyes as he fell on the floor. In vain, he tried to stand up, but his head was spinning, so he merely lay there looking hazily at the ceiling still singing at the top of his lungs for hours on end until he fell asleep, or rather, passed out...  
Jack woke in the middle of the night - about midnight by his reckoning as the moon was high in the sky - and he stood up stiffly, his head pounding the inside of his skull and he groaned. Then he shuffled to the door and walked out. All was quiet as he walked onto the deck and leaned against the rail of the ship. He stared at the sea, the moonlight reflecting off the black water, but then he saw something far out at sea. A disturbance far greater than the wind... A ship rose out of the water, covered in barnacles and sea stuff. Jack watched it rise in horror, and stood mouthing like a goldfish for a moment before running- or rather staggering - down the stairs to the crews quarters, tripping over repeatedly and yelling in panic at the crew "GET UP! GET UP YOU SCURVY DOGS!!! THE DUTCHMAN'S ON OUR HEELS! GET MOVING!!!" he ran around shouting this until Gibbs tried to calm him and led him up to the deck.

Jack shook him off and stared in horror at the Dutchman as it drew nearer...

On the Dutchman, Davy had been relieved of his rum filled stomach and was watching the Pearl's crewmembers scurry about. Boson came up to Davy "Is it time sir?" "Not yet, but soon". The Dutchman continue to sail towards the pearl. Unfortunately for the Pearl, the wind was against them so the Pearl was gaining on them. When they were a few feet away, Davy said "Boson!" "Yes, sir?" Davy gave a smirk, "It's time!" Boson returned the smirk. "Aye, aye, captain." Boson looked over the edge of the ship, stared for a moment, and he jumped into the water. He began to swim. After only a few seconds he had made it to the stern of the ship. Boson creped up to the edge of the deck and risked a glance over the top of the ship.

That half of the deck was empty. He spotted Elizabeth, helping Will pull ropes. "Elizabeth!" Will said. "Yes Will?" Will had a very worried look on his face. "Go sit at the back of the ship, I don't want you involved in this! You could get hurt!" Elizabeth had a mad look on her face. "NO! Will, I'll be fine!" Will's face went stern "Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you! Please darling!" Elizabeth looked furious, but she turned and walked to the back of the boat and sat in a chair. "Bloody Pirates!" she mumbled to herself. The opportunity was too good to pass up. Boson climbed sideways to the right side of the ship, right beside where Elizabeth was sitting, and he whispered "Ello poppet!" before climbing up on the ship, grabbing Elizabeth, and jumping back down. Elizabeth screamed, but Boson put his barnacled hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! We don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" Elizabeth was still trying to wriggle free.

They made it back to the Dutchman and Boson presented Elizabeth to Davy. "Well done, Boson." "Thank you sir." He responded. Davy stared at Elizabeth with an evil smile. Elizabeth was shaking so badly she couldn't move or speak. "So, you're Elizabeth I presume?" Davy started to walk in circles around her. Elizabeth didn't respond. "I suppose you want to know why you're here?" Elizabeth was still silent. "Well, to me it seems very obvious. I have kidnapped you to lure the Pearl to us. When it does, and you know it will, it will be a very gory night. But I'm still debating on whom I will kill first. I think I'll go with Jack, just to get him back for cutting off my tentacles. And then that one boy, what's his name...Oh, right Will." Elizabeth gave a gasp and whispered "No!" But Davy didn't hear her. Davy continued, "I think Will was too close to Jack and must therefore die. But it must very, very heartbreaking to see your fiancé die, I imagine? So, maybe you should go too? Oh well, I'll figure out the details later. Boson! Lock her in the brig!" Elizabeth was scared out of her wits. Boson pushed her forward and she continued to walk…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack on the Pearl meanwhile was still preparing for an attack. He was running around shouting orders until Will came up to him and said "Jack! Elizabeth's gone!" Jack slowed to a walk instead of running and not looking around said "Have you considered locking her up somewhere? Keep her out of trouble?" Will gave up and walked off to search. Jack, on the other hand, was at the front of the ship watching the Dutchman. It didn't seem to be preparing for an attack... _"Oh well,"_ thought Jack _"We'll blast them anyway now that fish face has no kraken…" _He turned then shouted "Prepare the cannons!!! Wait for my signal! Aaaaaaaaaand FIRE!!!!!!!!" The Pearl battered the Dutchman with cannon balls. The side of the Dutchman shredded. Jack looked at Jones with a smug smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been locked up in the brig, listening to what was happening. Davy looked furious. "Ready the cannons!" the crew rushed to the cannons. "And, fire!!!" they blew at the Pearl, blowing massive holes in the side. "Ready the triple guns! And FIRE ALL!" the triple guns fired all the cannonballs, making even more holes.

Jack's smug smile turned slowly to horror as he saw the Dutchman fire. He ran to the edge of the banisters and shouted at the top of his voice "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!!!!!" then he shouted over his shoulder "FIRE ALL!!!!!!!!" the cannons blasted the Dutchman and it swayed dangerously under the heavy fire. After a while however, the Pearl was starting to get lower in the sea and Jack's anger was starting to turn into panic which he was repressing not very well... The Dutchman seemed to be invincible! It simply wouldn't sink, and meanwhile, the Pearl wasn't holding out well. Plus, there was no wind in which they could escape... they were doomed.

When the battle seemed to be drawing to a close, and both crews were fighting on the Dutchman, the Pearl finally gave a huge groan of defeat, and sank, tipping over into the black waves (for the battle had gone on into the night).

The Pearl's crew stopped and watched their beloved ship being claimed by the sea. Jack stared in open-mouthed horror and over-whelming sadness as his beloved Pearl sank. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? I've just taken down your beloved ship. And I am the only one who can bring it back." Jack was devastated beyond belief! He wanted to slash Jones into a thousand pieces. Davy had never felt so satisfied with himself. Jack was so angry that he lunged forward and stabbed his sword into where Davy's heart was supposed to be, even though there was no heart there. Davy pulled the sword out and plunged it through Jack's stomach. Jack staggered back, clutching his stomach, his eyes widening with shock and pain.

Gibbs stared in awe at what had just happened. He looked close to tears. "Jack Sparrow, our debt is, once again, settled. I've had enough of this crew's loses. Lock them all in the brig." Davy walked over to Jack, who now had sunken to the floor, unable to move, but still alive, and pulled the sword out of his stomach. Jack's final words were (or at least for now) "D you b!" and with that, his eyes closed, and he slumped forward at Davy's feet - dead.

Gibbs's eyes were filling with tears, along with the rest of the crew. "Stop dilly- dallying! Leave me to deal with Jack! Take the rest of the crew." Shouted Davy. The pearl's crew were so depressed they didn't even fight back. "So, Jack Sparrow, I sent the kraken after you, but you found a way out of that. I don't know how, but you did. You've been trying to avoid me for weeks, yet here we stand, one with his life still intact, one who has left the Earth for good. So I say this for the final time, Goodbye CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." But he said those last few words, not in a respective way, but mocking him. And with that, Davy walked to his cabin, leaving Jack lying in the darkness of the night, on his one true enemy's deck in his own blood.

Gibbs and the crew walked resignedly to the brigs, the weight of their greatest captain heavy on their hearts, but with a last defiant effort, Gibbs suddenly spun round and drew his sword. The crew joined in and a battle commenced. Gibbs was so angry he couldn't care less if he died. Barbossa was among them in shock, and couldn't believe what had just happened. All he knew was he was angry out of his mind. He slipped away from the battle and towards Davy Jones' cabin. He approached it in the moonlight (he's not cursed here) and opened the door slowly, his silhouette against the moonlight. He walked in forbiddingly towards the organ where Jones was sitting... "Arrrr ye be a slimy bastard Davy..." and drew his sword. Davy turned to face Barbossa. "Would you care to say that again?" he stood up and drew his sword also. "You are the slimiest creature that I have never laid eyes on you filthy, vomitous mass." His eyes full of hatred. Barbossa curled his lip as he walked further into the cabin, the moonlight behind him making him glow silver. He sprang at Jones knocking him backwards and swiped at his beard catching the ends of the slimy tentacles. Davy stands in shock that Barbossa would attack his tentacles. "Why you little!" Davy lunges this way and that, thrusting his sword in every direction, finally catching Barbossa's coat, and tearing it down the middle. Barbossa's eyes blazed in anger as he looked down quickly at his ripped coat. They parried and swiped viciously until at last, Barbossa swung around behind Jones and pulled his sword up to his neck threateningly, but not actually cutting his neck. "Arr, Davy I might not have liked Jack much but he was a mighty good captain I must admit. But killing him? I'm surprised you even have the heart, but I suppose squids don't have brains either" he whispered behind Davy. Just at that moment, Gibbs and the crew of the Black Pearl came into view of the captain's cabin, the crew of the Flying Dutchman perusing them. When Gibbs turned around to see the two Captains, he cried "There men! Surround Jones!" and the BP crew stormed into the cabin, still with the FD crew at their heels. They formed a ring around the two Captains and they fell silent, in awe at the sight of Davy Jones at the mercy of Barbossa.  
Barbossa smiled evilly in Jones' face, waiting for a reply…

By Rachel and Katy 


End file.
